Le bain de Tsunade
by lissou
Summary: Tsunade entend un jour dans les bains le signal qu'elle avait inventé avec Jiraya dans leur jeunesse pour se retrouver dans un coin tranquille... Mais ce Jiraya est bizarre ! [un zeste de lemon, hétéro]


Qu'il est bon de prendre un bon bain chaud… A l'heure ou les bains sont déserts, en plus ! A chaque que j'y vais à l'heure de pointe, il y en a toujours une ou deux pour reluquer ma poitrine. Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes ? Ouais, j'en ai des gros, et alors ? Les hommes aiment ça ? Tant mieux pour eux ! Les femmes aussi ? Eh ben tant pis, pas de chances, je suis hétéro. Ah ce bain, quel bonheur ! Le pauvre vigile, quand il m'a vu arriver à l'ouverture, il a du flipper !

- Ou-oui, Hokage-sama, la maison est déjà ouverte !

Ca me rappelle mes jeunes années, quand on se retrouvait là, avec Jiraya… Maintenant c'est un vieux croûton décati ! Je suis sure qu'il n'a pas touché une seule fille depuis des années ! Ces années ont été les plus belles de ma vie… Un maître adorable, deux équipiers corrects… C'est vrai qu'Orochimaru n'était pas toujours au top, mais on aurait pu tomber sur pire, et c'est vrai aussi que Jiraya était un peu trop… Narutoesque, mais on lui pardonne, il était mon petit copain. Mon premier en fait, avant Dan, et un des deux seuls, ce qui est déjà un record. Je me souviens de nos soirées… On venait aux bains séparément aux mêmes heures et on avait convenu d'un signal, cinq coups contre la troisième planche, celle qui était creuse. Bouffée aux termites ! Quand il toquait, je sortais du bain et nous nous retrouvions dans un petit cagibi derrière les vestiaires. Quand on est jeune, on est prêt à tout pour un moment de plaisir… Je ne sais pas si aujourd'hui…

Bam ! La porte de l'entrée vient de cogner. Quelqu'un aussi est matinal ! Mais je ne peux pas voir qui c'est, depuis mon bain brûlant. J'entends la porte du bain des hommes s'ouvrir, se refermer. Les bruits n'ont pas changé, depuis 35 ans ! Je suis sure que la 3ème planche est toujours aussi pourrie ! J'aimerais bien savoir qui est dans le bain des hommes, à deux mètres de moi… Il fut un temps ou les jeunes de Konoha me surveillaient pour savoir quand j'irai aux bains pour pouvoir venir mater. Malheureusement pour eux, il y avait toujours une invasion de grenouilles dans les vestiaires au même moment…

Toc. Quelqu'un frappé dans cette planche, et visiblement, elle est toujours creuse. Sûrement un coup de coude ou de tête…

Toc. Un deuxième coup ? Mon voisin est décidément très maladroit ! Ca me rappelle Jiraya, qui trouvait toujours le pire moment pour gaffer ou taper quelque part, ce qui déclenchait une catastrophe, comme son élève d'ailleurs ! Mais après tout, je n'ai rien contre, ça a son charme…

Toc. Un troisième coup. Drôle de hasard ! Déjà qu'une présence masculine me rend nerveuse le matin… Qu'est-ce que je fais ? De toute façon, maintenant je suis propre ! Je n'ai qu'à aller voir dans le cagibi ! Je me lève lentement, dos à l'entrée. Je sais qui si c'est Jiraya qui a toqué, il sera en train de me regarder par un nœud du bois. Autant lui en donner pour ses frais, je suis en forme et de bonne humeur !

Face à la palissade, je me sèche lentement, en commençant par les mollets, puis les cuisses, d'un mouvement sensuel, le dos, en me cambrant tout ce qu'il faut pour lui laisser une belle vue, les épaules, les bras, puis la poitrine, toujours lentement. Je n'arrive pas à quitter ce petit sourire triomphant ni ce regard alangui. J'attache ma serviette autour de ma poitrine et je sors majestueusement vers les vestiaires.

Splitch… Mes pieds font du bruit sur le sol, mais j'entends une autre démarche, de l'autre coté du mur. Maintenant, j'en suis sure. Ce petit pervers a voulu voir si j'étais toujours en état de marche. Et j'espère qu'il a bien profité du spectacle, parce que maintenant, il a intérêt en m'en donner pour mon argent !

Je pousse la porte saloon et rentre dans les vestiaires pour femme, les traverse sans m'arrêter et ouvre doucement la porte d'en face. Dans l'obscurité, je distingue vaguement une forme claire devant moi.

- Jiraya, petit pervers… Maintenant tu es pris dans mon piège.

Il ne répond pas et s'avance, me prend dans ses bras et commence à m'embrasser en dénouant ma serviette. C'est vrai qu'il n'a jamais beaucoup parlé, mais là… Même pas bonjour… Je n'y vois toujours rien, je sens juste un corps chaud et musclé contre le mien. Il m'a l'air bien vigoureux, ce gars-là, pour ses 50 ans bien tassés ! Puisqu'il met autant d'énergie à me pétrir les seins, moi je vais pas être en reste ! C'est quand je sens quelque chose de dur sur ma cuisse que je me rends compte qu'il y a un problème. A cet âge là, et avec tout cet alcool, il ne devrait vraiment pas être si vigoureux ! Je le repousse et lui demande :

- D'où tu le sors, ton jutsu ? A moins que t'aie pris du viagra ?

Il baisse les yeux et réponds juste :

- T'en as pas envie ?

- Eh bien…

Je ne finis pas et il me reprend dans ses bras. Ou plutôt, il prend mes seins dans ses mains et continue de me les pétrit tant et plus. Ca ne va pas du tout. Jiraya a toujours été plus doux et n'a jamais profité de _cette_ caractéristique autant que ce gars-là le fait. En plus, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venue ici. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de coucher avec un vieillard ! Je ne fais pas tous ces efforts pour rester jeune pour continuer à me taper des mecs de mon âge, non mais ! Pendant que sa langue me met de la bave partout sur la gorge, je le pousse encore une fois et, d'un air énervé, déclare :

- Qui que tu sois, primo, tu t'y prends très mal, et deusio, t'es grillé. Je sais que t'es pas ce vieux croûton de Jiraya !

L'homme devant moi, maintenant assez près pour que je voie son visage, ouvre de grands yeux.

- Comment avez-vous deviné ?

- Mh… Je dirais que tu es trop vigoureux et bien équipé pour lui ressembler.

Un grand sourire se peint sur son visage.

- Mais surtout, tu n'es vraiment pas attentionné, tu ne penses qu'à toi pour l'instant !

Là, je suis vraiment en colère. S'il répond mal, il va se prendre un punch.

- Eh bien… Que veux-tu que je fasse pour te prouver que je suis bien ton Jiraya ?

Oh, il s'est souvenu de son rôle à jouer, celui-là ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à lui demander l'impossible pour qu'il soit obligé d'avouer ET de me faire l'amour ! Mais vu qu'il a imité son apparence à la perfection (du moins pour les parties visibles), il va falloir ruser…

- Quelle est ta technique favorite ?

- Les épines de l'enfer, le NINPÔ HARI JIZÔ.

Merde, il le sait ! Il a déjà du se battre contre lui, voila tout !

- Et sa technique la plus puissante ?

- Eh bien, il y en a deux…

Ca aussi, il le sait !

- Dis, tu me fais un Rasengan ?

Il ne pourra pas ! Et il va devoir faire TOUT ce que je lui demanderais ! Un jeune homme vigoureux à mon service ! Ouah !

Non, je ne peux pas croire ça : il a fait un Rasengan. Là, sous mes yeux ! La sphère bleutée tournicote dans sa main comme cette pensée dans ma tête. Il n'y a plus qu'une solution.

- Naruto, tu es grillé.

Il y a un gros POP et je me retrouve nue face à Naruto. Ce garnement est aussi grand que moi maintenant ! Et aussi beau que Jiraya dans sa jeunesse, un peu plus blond, voila tout !

- Naruto, tu étais venu pour _quoi_ ?

- Euh…

- Ah, là-là… Toute une éducation à refaire… Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, t'as perdu ta langue ? Tu vas en avoir besoin je pense…


End file.
